Until The End
by Rowan Mad
Summary: 100 themes in 100 chapters. Fluff, marriage, children, hurt and laughter. Various Pairings, various lengths.
1. Introductions

**I am attempting a 100 theme challenge. These will be various sizes and various pairings, some will have no pairings, and others will have multiple! Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Day 1**

**Theme: Introductions**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Words: 702**

* * *

Clawd sat on the couch, listening to Draculaura read him a story. His mother and father had been in a flutter in the early morning, calling Draculaura and begging her to watch the three wolf siblings. She had come over immediately and helped his mother into the car before coming back in and sending Clawdeen and Rocks back to bed. Clawd refused to go back to bed, so Draculaura made him some breakfast and then they watched cartoons.

Clawdeen came downstairs, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She asked if her parents were back yet, but the answer was no. She climbed onto Draculaura's lap and cuddled into her side. "When will they be back?"

"They won't be gone for too long," she replied softly, in her Romanian accent that Clawd still thought was funny. He moved over and cuddled up to her as well. "When they get back, you'll have two new siblings."

"I hope they are boys!" Clawd said straightening up, grinning, "Then we'll be able to chase cars together!"

"No! Boys are stinky!" Clawdeen shot back, shaking her head, "I want a little sister," she frowned looking up at Draculaura, playing with a lock of the older girls hair. "Tell him."

"I can't exactly say," Draculaura giggled at the two of them, "However, I'm sure if you do get a little sister, you guys will be protective and loving of her." Clawd made a face and Clawdeen smacked him on the arm. Draculaura scolded her, shifted them on either side of her, and sighed. "You're parents are going to have a handful," she giggled shaking her head.

Draculaura got up after a second and told them to be good. Then she headed up stairs to check on Rocks. Clawdeen shot her brother a look. Clawd crossed his arms and went back to watching the movie that the television was playing.

Lunch rushed passed, so did supper. Clawrk phoned, asking Draculaura to spend the night with the children. They would be coming home before supper the next day. After that, Draculaura allowed Clawd and Clawdeen to watch a movie until they both fell asleep. She moved them upstairs before hanging upside down from the roof in the closet and closing her eyes.

Breakfast sped by, and so did lunch. Clawdeen made a card for her mother, and Clawd found a stick in the back yard, and excitedly declared that was his gift to his mother. They waited in the living room, excited and rushing around. Cheering that their mother was bringing home two baby siblings. They had not been this excited since Rocks birth.

The sound of a car pulling up had them trying to open the door, but after being scolded by Draculaura, they backed up and waited patiently for their father to open the door. Their mother opened the door, carrying one of the car seats with a baby boy inside. She held up her finger before Clawd and Clawdeen could start making noise.

Shortly after, Clawrk stepped inside, carrying two car seats and set it on the floor before shutting the door. Harriet bent down and held her arms open. The two of them rushed to their mother and hugged her tightly. Whispering how they missed her, and then she let them see their new siblings.

"This is Howldon," she murmured pointing to one of the sleeping babies, "This is Howie," she pointed to the middle one, and then pointed to the smallest one. "This is Howleen, your baby sister."

"Why is she so tiny?" Clawd whispered leaning forwards. Harriet smiled softly.

"She's a baby, Clawd," his father ruffled his hair, before turning to Draculaura and thanking her.

"She's tinier than the boys though," Clawd fussed, his eyebrows coming together.

"She just needs time to grow, she's fine," Harriet reassured, "You'll just have to be extra caring towards her, okay?"

The two older children nodded, and then Rocks started crying loudly from the playpen. Waking the triplets, who proceeded to cry loudly as well. Draculaura giggled and Clawrk rushed over to silence his son while Harriet worked on trying to calm down the three babies.

"Well, this introduction went well," Harriet, mused as she gently rocked her babies.

* * *

**Next: **Cuddle  
**3rd Theme: **Umbrella

**You can suggest pairings for the theme's if you want! I'll always post the next two themes here at the end of the chapter so you can throw in your two cents!**


	2. Cuddle

**Chapter 2 – Day 2**

**Theme: Cuddle**

**Pairings: Clawdeen/Deuce**

**Words: 333**

* * *

Clawdeen curled up on her bed, staring at the wall, feeling down in the dumps. There was a soft knock on the door and someone entered. She grumbled under her breath before she felt cool arms slid around her waist and the bed depress behind her. A head nestled into her neck and she lay there, quietly, with her boyfriend.

He kissed her shoulder softly, "What's wrong, Clawd told me you were in how he put it 'a mood'," Deuce murmured as she shifted so she could see his dark glasses. She closed her eyes and let out an irritated sigh.

"It's not something you probably want to talk about," she replied keeping her eyes shut. He messaged her stomach with her fingers gently. She wriggled slightly, moving to a more comfortable position to allow him to continue rubbing her stomach. It calmed her down greatly.

"You can tell me," he propped his head up with his hand, staring down at her through his sunglasses. "I won't react badly."

"It's my time of the month," she replied blankly, her eyes still closed. Deuce's fingers hesitated messaging her belly, but continued after a second. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer. She curled against his chest, ignoring the message and closed her eyes. Deuce wrapped his free arm around her waist and ran his hand up and down her back gently. If she had a tail, it would have been wagging. "Thanks for not overreacting like my brothers do."

"Hey, it's natural," Deuce replied smiling down at his girlfriend who was curled against him. "It's not like it's contagious."

"Well..." Clawdeen trailed off before giggling and wrapping one of her arms around his waist and nuzzling his chest. He laughed back quietly, but it was amplified as she pressed her ear against his chest. She heard his heartbeat and nuzzled his neck. "You're great."

"Only the best for you," he replied softly, cuddling her to his chest as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Next: **Umbrella**  
4th Theme: **Two Different Worlds


	3. Umbrella

**Chapter 3 – Day 3**

**Theme: Umbrella**

**Pairings: Draculaura/Clawd**

**Words: 635**

* * *

Clawd stood at the bus stop, grumbling. His car had broken down, again. Now he had to catch a ride back to his house because the tow truck had not offered to give him a ride home. Therefore, now he was sitting alone, at night, in the freezing rain. He knew that if anybody was in ten feet of him, they would hear his deep growling in irritation. He would not have been so peeved if he had remembered to grab his umbrella, but once again, Clawd was not thinking things through too well.

He lifted his phone to check the time, thick raindrops distorted the screen and he let out a growl before wiping it and covering it with his hand. The bus was late. Of course. Everything was going swimmingly, wasn't it? After shoving his phone back into his pocket he sat down on the soaking wet bench and covered his face in his hands, pissed off tremendously.

After a few minutes, he heard the sound of someone walking nearby, but didn't bother to look to see who it was. If they tried to mess with him, he'd show them the strength of a pissed off werewolf quarter back. The rain stopped pelting his head, and he heard the sound of it hitting an umbrella instead. Confusion filled his mind as he looked up. Draculaura was staring down at him, umbrella tilted to cover him instead of her. She was getting soaked.

"What are you doing, Clawd?" she asked as took the umbrella so they were both covered. "It's totes weird that you are out here without an umbrella."

"My car broke down," he admitted sheepishly, running his hand through his hair and frowning. "What are you doing out here, Lala?"

"Going for a stroll. I love the rain," she smiled softly up at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. She quickly started chatting about things Clawd didn't care about too much, but he couldn't help but listen intently and reply to her whenever she asked him a question. After a while, she pulled out her phone and frowned. "I think the bus may have broken down, or something," she turned the phone so he could see it. After midnight. The buses wouldn't be coming around to pick or drop anyone off anymore.

"I'll walk you home," Clawd replied quickly before she could call anyone. She smiled shyly up at him before nodding. He smiled back before letting her lead. They walked side by side in silence for a while. Clawd noticed that she didn't seem afraid of the night at all. She didn't look over her shoulder, look down alleys, she just stared straight ahead and stayed silent.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked shyly, glancing up at him. She reached up and touched her face. "Do I have something on my face? Did my makeup run?" she asked before looking away, "How embarrassing."

"No! There isn't anything wrong with your face," Clawd replied quickly stopping, "Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled up at him, relieved that she didn't have an embarrassing moment.

"No worries," she clasped her hands behind her back. When he looked back up at her, he found himself unable to look away again. This time she didn't frown or reach up to touch her face, but stared back. Clawd cautiously took a step forwards and touched her face.

He leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to hers. Then he pulled away almost just as quickly and looked away, coughing. Draculaura looked away as well, blushing and smiling softly. "Sorry-"

"No problem," she replied leaning up on her tiptoes. He smiled and closed the space between them. Neither of them cared when the umbrella slipped from his fingers.

* * *

**Next:** Two Different Worlds

**5th Theme:** Falling


	4. Two Different Worlds

**Chapter 4 – Day 4**

**Theme: Two Different Worlds**

**Pairings: Abbey/Heath**

**Words: 757**

* * *

Abbey pulled a book from her locker before shutting it. A familiar flamed head boy leaned against the locker beside her and winked. She raised her eyebrow at him. "Something wrong with eye?" she questioned studying him. Heath groaned and stood up.

"How long will it take for you get a clue," he asked, Abbey frowned staring at him.

"Where does one find 'clue'?" she questioned, causing an irritated look to cross over his face.

"I'm flirting with you," he said, emphasising each word, causing her frown to deepen.

"I understand," she snapped back, "I am getting better at the understanding of the language of down below. There is no need of the pauses."

She turned and started to walk away. Heath quickly followed her and sped around to cut off her path. "If flame-boy wishes for date, he should not use such flowery expressions. Waste of breath and time," Abbey shot crossing her arms. Heath paused, looking taken back.

"Wait," he said looking up at her, "You mean, you want to go on a date?"

"You are lacking in the tact," Abbey sighed shaking her head, "Boys on mountain are much better at the asking out."

"Er, would you like to go out with me?" he asked, rubbing his neck. Unsure if that's how she meant it. He saw Abbey's blue cheeks flushed pink and he grinned. They arranged a date before he gave her a kiss on the hand and winked. She turned around after he had left and bumped into Frankie and Lagoona.

"Was Heath bugging you again?" Frankie asked with a sigh and shook her head. "That boy, he doesn't know when to quit!"

"He asked me out on date," Abbey explained quickly, her cheeks flushing once more. Frankie stared at her before grinning and sparking at her neck bolts. She wrapped her arms around the colder, taller female and hugged her tightly.

"You sure about this, mate?" Lagoona asked after Frankie was finished congratulating the female. "You guys are practically from opposite sides of the sea."

"It matters not," Abbey said, "You and fish-boy are how you would say 'together', your species hate each other." Lagoona smiled slightly, "Heath is nice boy, misdirected. Makes things too...flowery. Besides it just one date."

"Oh, come on Abbey," Frankie grinned nudging her friend in the arm slightly, "You totally have a thing for Heath. This one date will soon erupt into a few dates! Oh, what are you going to wear?"

"I do not have thing for Heath," Abbey said confused, "I like Heath. Do not know what this thing is."

"It means you are crushing on the bloke," Lagoona explained, "If you are sure about this date, then I guess there is no need to try to talk you outta it."

The bell rang, dismissing the students. Abbey waved at her friends before heading out into the parking lot, awaiting her weekday guardian to take her to her week home. She heard some male students talking and she glanced over. Heath and his friends. She noticed he said something and Clawd shoved him slightly, looking embarrassed. The group left then, but Heath noticed Abbey and separated from the group.

"Dude, you have no chance with her, stop trying!" Deuce called as Heath walked over. Heath rolled his eyes and walked up to Abbey. He grinned up at her, and she felt a smile slip over her lips.

"So, I'll pick you up tonight at seven?" he asked, Abbey nodded. He leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to hers. They heard hoots and whistles from Heath's friends and they broke away. Abbey stared at his friends, eyes narrowed slightly. "I should get going now," he replied smiling at her, "See ya later, hot stuff."

He turned and jogged back over to his friends, where he received claps on the backs. Abbey rolled her eyes and shook her head. Immature children in her eyes. Headless Headmistress left the school, riding Nightmare. She stopped beside Abbey and held her hand out to the younger girl. Abbey took the Headmistress' hand and climbed onto Nightmare's back, the horse had gotten use to her coldness.

When they got home and Abbey headed into her room she sat on her bed and pressed her fingers to her lips. He was so warm. It was a very different experience than any she had had before. Her lips were still warmed by his kiss and her cheeks warmed and she smiled. Even if they were from two different worlds, it just...worked.

* * *

**Next:** Falling

**6th Theme:** Flying


	5. Falling

**Chapter 5 – Day 5**

**Theme: Falling**

**Pairings: Clawdeen/Deuce**

**Words: 1125**

* * *

Deuce stared down at Clawdeen and Draculaura. They were gossiping quietly during the movie that their teacher was forcing them to watch. Occasionally Clawdeen would turn her head to look at the others, but he thanked his sunglasses weren't allowed to be taken off, so she couldn't see that his green eyes watched her.

Cleo was painting her nails beside him, always focusing on herself. She didn't even notice that her nail stuff was covering up Ghoulia's books, and the zombie was too polite to tell Cleo to move her things. Deuce rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he had fallen for Cleo, she was...well...her. She didn't treat him as her boyfriend, more like a figurehead. He slouched in his seat, appearing to be bored tremendously. Instead, he was rather peeved.

Sometimes Deuce was embarrassed by Cleo, sometimes he was disgusted by her attitude. His wallet wasn't very happy with her either. Sometimes he wondered if he had fallen for Cleo because of her ability to charm snakes. Sometimes he thought that, but he knew she wouldn't do that. She wasn't that evil.

The lights flickered on and everyone stood up. Cleo got Ghoulia to clean up her nail stuff before she turned to Deuce. "We still on for the movies tonight? Of course we are, why am I even asking. Pick me up at six, on the dot," she informed before brushing past Ghoulia and headed out of the classroom. Deuce stood up, checking his wallet and sighed.

"I put up with Cleo, and all, but I don't know why you do," Clawdeen commented as Deuce started down the steps. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Clawdeen is right," Draculaura commented, "Today she totally shoved me out of the way of the mirror in the bathroom."

"Well," Clawdeen patted Deuce's shoulder with a smile, "If you ever need to hang out with some cool ghouls, we're here for you."

The two of them waved before heading outside. Deuce smiled slightly after they left, he rubbed his neck before leaving the classroom. Okay, so, Cleo wasn't the perfect girlfriend. However, she was still better than nothing? Right?

He let out a sigh as he walked to his locker and pulled it open. Wrong. He was falling for someone else. Clawdeen. He knew it, and he was sure Cleo would figure it out soon. He had to break up with Cleo, even if Clawdeen doesn't want to date him. He couldn't let Cleo boss him around, he'd rather be with a ghoul who would let him make plans instead of being told.

For the rest of the day, all he could see was Clawdeen. Everywhere he turned, she was there. Chatting with Draculaura, getting fashion advice from her friends, asking to borrow notes from Clawd, and he barely saw Cleo. When the bell rang, Cleo was waiting with her friends by the door. She stormed up to him.

"You ignored me the entire day!" she nearly screeched. Deuce's eyebrows came together and he held his hands up, confused.

"I never ignored you, I barely saw you today," he shot back, defensive.

"That's a lie!" she said dramatically, "I called to you in the halls, but you were too busy staring off into space! Are your snakes getting in the way of your hearing?"

His snakes hissed at her and Cleo raised her eyebrow, anger flashing behind her eyes. Clawdeen stepped forwards, touching Cleo's shoulder. "Cleo, enough. Deuce probably just has a lot on his mind-"

"No! I demand an explanation!" Cleo stamped her foot. Deuce's snakes hissed again and one snapped towards her. Deuce stepped away , reaching up and lightly hitting one of them on the head. "How dare you!" she cried, flipping her hair. "We are through!" she turned on her heel, storming out of the school.

Deuce stared after her before grumbling and shaking his head. Cleo's friends didn't race after her, instead looked at Deuce with curiosity. "They acted without orders," he said, holding his hands up.

"Maybe you should try to reconcile?" Lagoona suggested, stepping forwards, "Cleo might'a been out of line there, but she means well." Deuce shook his head and brushed past them. He would never tell them that he wanted to break up with Cleo, if anyone asked, he just got tired of her breaking up with him and then getting back together at the sight of him wanting to move on. Cleo would move on quickly, he knew that. When she started dating him, it was barely a few days after she broke up with Clawd.

Clawdeen walked up beside Deuce and touched his shoulder. "Deuce-"

"Don't try to convince me to go back with her," Deuce looked over at her, she shook his head.

"I wasn't going to," she said, looking forwards, "I mean, I can tell you are sick of how she treats you, anyone would be. I don't want you to change your mind and be sucked back into the vortex. Someone needs to show her that she isn't the only bone in the dish."

"Except, she'll think she's the only 'bone in the dish' until I start dating someone else," he replied rubbing his neck, "I haven't really thought about dating anyone else."

His snakes made a disagreeing noise and Clawdeen laughed. "Your snakes seem to think otherwise. So who is she?"

"I'm serious," he replied, not looking down at her. Clawdeen made a noise and rolled her eyes.

"What if I asked my brother? I bet he'll know-"

"No," Deuce stopped and looked at her, "I wouldn't tell your brother if I liked someone while I was dating anyone else. I'm not unfaithful."

She stared at him before touching his arm lightly, "Deuce, I won't tell anyone if you tell me."

"Let's say I did fall for someone else, and let's say I did tell you, you probably wouldn't believe who it is-"

"I probably wouldn't believe who it is? So you have thought of dating another girl?" she grinned looking up at him, "Tell me!"

Deuce shook his head and stopped, they stood by Clawdeen's house. He turned to her. "Okay, I may have."

"Who is it?" she grinned.

Deuce studied her for a second then smiled. "You'll have to just guess, see ya," he leant down and kissed her cheek before turning and walking away. Clawdeen reached up and touched her cheek, staring after the cool blooded male. After a minute she shook her head and quickly jogged after him, she turned him around and pressed her lips to his quickly.

"I think I know," she murmured pulling away, "and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for you as well. In fact, I'm certain those feelings have been there a while."

* * *

**Next: **Flying

**7th Theme: **In a Jar


	6. Flying

**Chapter 6 – Day 6**

**Theme: Flying**

**Pairings: N/A**

**Words: 654**

* * *

Dracula looked over at the small child that was staring out at the dark night sky. The entire valley was washed with inky darkness. Even with their ability to see clearly in the dark, it was impossible to separate different treetops. A fork of lightning flashed in the distance and the small child cowered. He watched as she peered back over the edge, it was almost as if she was purposely scaring herself. Her mother stared fondly at the child but didn't move to comfort her.

It wasn't until she squeaked and raced over to them that either of them reacted. Dracula picked up his daughter and stroked her hair softly. She whimpered and curled against him, he hummed softly to help calm her down, and with her head against his chest and eyes closed she could barely tell that the storm was raging outside. Until the rain started hammering against the window and one blew open. Dracula passed his daughter to his wife before heading over and shutting and locking the window tightly.

When he walked back over, Draculaura was clinging to her mother tightly and staring up at her father. He bent down and stroked his fingers over her pink cheeks. "Hush, child," he murmured softly staring at her pink eyes. Her bottom lip quivered and he lifted her up, swinging her high and then hugged her tightly. "No need to be afraid, it cannot hurt you."

She clung to him tightly and stared at the window, still in fear. Dracula walked over to the window and pulled the thick velvet drapes shut before sitting down on the floor with her. She was still very small, merely five years old. She had hair down to her mid back, raven black like his owns. However, the heart that beat faintly in her heart was from her mother. She had pink eyes and two tiny sharp fangs that poked gently into her lip.

He played with her hair and hummed to her, the tune of a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his brother when they were younger, some thousands of years ago. Draculaura looked up at him and smiled cutely. "Bat," she grabbed at his arm, smiling at him.

"Don't ask your father to turn into a bat," her mother scolded her, causing her smile to evaporate. Dracula sent her mother a look before standing up and transforming into a rather large bat. Draculaura's face lit up and she stood up and watched as Dracula flew around the room. When he transformed back, Draculaura ran over and he picked her up.

"Can I fly, Daddy?" Draculaura asked, looking up at him.

"When you are older, you will," he cooed softly kissing her cheek.

"No, she will not!" her mother gasped, standing up, "She will remain firmly on the ground. No daughter of mine is going to flutter around without a care! She is going to grow up and get married, live a normal life."

"Why can't I fly?" Draculaura whimpered, curling towards her father, "Daddy flies, and I'm Daddy's daughter."

"She will fly if she wishes it, when she's old enough I'll teach her how to fly," Dracula ended the conversation, ignoring the girl's mother's wishes. The woman stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Draculaura flinched and her face saddened at the sight. Dracula sighed and shook his head.

"I don't want to fly anymore," she whispered, "Mummy's mad at me."

"Just because someone is mad at you, you must remember, your happiness is important as well," Dracula advised sitting down with her on his lap. "If you want to fly, then you'll fly, regardless of what your mother wants. She'll learn to accept you."

"When I'm older...I can fly with Daddy?" she looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"You'll soar past me, I know it," he murmured hugging her tightly with a smile.

* * *

**Next: In a Jar**

**8th Theme: Missing**


	7. In a Jar

**Chapter 7 – Day 7**

**Theme: In a Jar**

**Pairings: Jackson/Frankie**

**Words: 339**

The night was dark and there was a pale shine of silver from the moon. The teenagers of Radcliffe Way sat outside, basking in the serenity of the moon. They chatted quietly as the night wore on. Then, small yellow lights began lifting from the grass. Fireflies darted around in the dark as they watched silently, smiles spread on their faces. Frankie stood up and attempted to capture one but they fluttered away and escaped her hands.

"Try this," Jackson murmured shyly, passing her a jar and a lid. She smiled up at him before attempting to capture one of the fireflies in her jar. When she was unable, Jackson slipped up beside her and took her arms. Showing her how to do it. "You gotta be slow and quiet," he whispered into her ear softly as they moved their hands slowly together to encase two fireflies within the glass. Frankie beamed happily, staring into the jar as the fireflies fluttered around. She hugged Jackson tightly before running to show her friends.

Soon everyone was trying to capture the fireflies. Frankie walked over to Jackson and smiled up at him. Passing him the jar full of the fireflies. He shook his head, "No, you keep it, you caught them," he said softly rubbing his neck.

"You helped," Frankie countered, just as softly. He gently took the jar, she grinned before leaning up and pecking him on the cheeks. "You're great!" she said, turning away. Jackson caught her arm, and static travelled up his arm. Causing him to blush lightly. When she turned around he stood there a minute, not sure, and then hesitantly he pressed his lips to hers quickly. When he pulled away, a blush was dark on her mint green cheeks. "Wow," she murmured smiling at him.

When she leaned up to give him another kiss, the jar lid loosened and fell off. The fireflies escaped into the air and Frankie frowned, disappointed. "We can always try again," Jackson suggested taking Frankie's hand giving her a smile.

**Next: Missing**

**9th Theme: Happy**


	8. Missing

**Chapter 8 – Day 8**

**Theme: Missing**

**Pairings: Cleo/Valentine**

**Words: 482**

* * *

Valentine stared at the girl curled up by his side. Her ebony hair fell over her regal Egyptian face, masking her beauty. Valentine brushed her hair from her face gently and watched as she quietly slept. He stretched out on the bed slightly and stared at the high ceilings of her room. Incense burned pleasantly off to the side. Cats laid amongst the room and a small pale snake curled up on her vanity desk.

He wouldn't ever admit it, but he had met his match. She was the first girl he had met that he had to actually try to get her love him. By the time he got her to even admit that she was slightly infatuated, he had fallen for her. Her regal and bossy attitude was extremely different from his other girlfriend's needy or willing attitude. They got boring quickly, but Cleo. She made sure he knew that he was lucky to be dating _her_ not the other way around. She could get another guy at the snap of her fingers, but she chose him.

His red eyes fell back onto her face as she twisted in the sheets . He hadn't noticed that he was missing someone like her in his life. There wasn't anything he would change about right now. Valentine rolled onto his side and stroked her face with his knuckles softly. His finger stroked the blue jewel attached to her face before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. Cleo roused slowly before wrapping her arms around his neck and staring up at him.

"Stealing kisses from me?" she asked, quirking one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Her blue eyes narrowing slightly. He let his lips stretch into a fangy smile and he ran a hand down her body. She flushed and then grabbed his hand and shook her head. "Safe that for later," she scolded slightly.

"Why?" he nibbled on her ear before she pushed her shoulder slightly and straddled his waist.

"I don't just give my body up to anyone," she scoffed rolling her eyes, tapping his chest with her fingers.

"What do I need to do to become that someone?" he murmured rubbing her waist with his fingers.

"Admit that you love me," she said softly, "That you are lost without me. Mean it, or it doesn't matter." Valentine studied her before closing his eyes and sighing. Cleo let out a irritated noise, "I knew you wouldn't say it."

He reached up and took her head in his hands. "I'm in love with you, Cleo De Nile, everything about you. You were missing from my life and now that I have found you, my life is complete."

Cleo stared at him, before a grin stretched over her face and tears clogged in her eyes. He wiped the tears from her cheeks before leaning up and pressing his lips against him.

* * *

**Next: Happy**

**10th Theme: Drunk**


	9. Happy

**Chapter 9 – Day 9**

**Theme: Happy**

**Pairings: Romulus/Howleen**

**Words: 877**

* * *

Howleen grumbled, sitting on the couch. Once again, she was treated like the baby of the family and once again, it pissed her off. This time, she got angry and her parents did not like that. Therefore, they punished her by making her stay home while the rest of the family went out to do shopping. Not that she minded being home, she did not exactly care that she was not getting new clothes. Her brothers needed the extra money that would have been spent on her.

A knock on the door tore her concentration from fuming and she got up and walked over. She opened the door, saw her brother's lifelong friend, and smiled up at him. He reached forwards and patted her head with a smile. "Hey kiddo," he said and Howleen stepped aside letting him in.

"Don't call me that," Howleen scowled, accidently letting too much anger into her voice and facial expressions. Romulus held up his hands before shutting the door and taking off his shoes.

"You are younger than me by...what...four years?" he said looking at her, "Has your birthday passed?" he teased and she smacked him on the arm.

"You were there, and it's three years," she replied sticking her tongue out at him slightly as he dropped down on the couch. She walked over and sat down beside him, crossing her arms. He tugged lightly at her ear.

"If you want to be treated like an adult, Leena, then you gotta start acting like one," he murmured as she snapped at him for playing with her ear. She rolled her eyes and slouched on the couch. He sighed and shook his head. "Rule number one, stop huffing and puffing when you are told to do something," he said sternly, "You gotta listen to your elders and alpha."

"They don't listen t' me, why should I listen t' them?" she snapped glaring over at him. "I'm just the runt of the family."

Romulus rubbed his eyes and leaned towards her. "Have you tried to talk to them about things? Have you tried when they aren't busy or stressed?"

"I can't, everyone is always busy or stressed here," Howleen replied sitting up and pulling her knees up, "The rents have to deal with the B&B as well as seven children. Clawd is always busy with sports and Draculaura and I would not want to talk to him anyways. My other brothers are idiots and Clawdeen is such a witch at times," she growled crossing her arms.

"Clawdeen ain't that bad-"

"You don't sleep in the same room as her! She acts like the room is all hers, as if I only get my bed and have to tip toe around the room or she threatens to take away all my stuff!" Howleen replied looking at him with a scowl.

Romulus sighed and shook his head. They were silent for a while before Romulus started tugging at her ear again and a growl started in Howleen's throat. When he did not stop, she pounced. Knocking him off the couch and onto the floor. She flicked his nose and tugged on his ears. Scowling the entire time. Romulus tickled her stomach until she screeched and threatened to kick him between the legs. She grabbed his arms and pinned him to the ground scowling. Romulus' eyebrow quirked and a smirk grew on his face. She frowned at him. "What?"

"This is an odd position we are in," he commented and she went scarlet and quickly released his arms and punched him in the chest. He let out a cough before laughing and shaking his head. "Leena, you are so predictable."

"Am not," she snapped, crossing her arms and scowling down at him.

"Hate to break it to you, but you kinda are, I've known you since you were a pup," Romulus smirked and sat up, causing her to fall into his lap. He flickered her nose. "You always act the same, stubborn and self-righteous. You'd make a good pack master if you weren't so childish."

"I am not childish and I am not predictable," she growled at him, eyes narrowing. His eyebrow rose slightly and he smirked.

"Prove it, do something not childish and unpredictable."

She thought for nearly a full second before turning and pressing her lips against his. When she pulled away, she was unaware of the blush on her cheeks and she smirked at him. "That wasn't childish or predictable-"

He pressed his lips against hers, cutting her off midsentence. She froze as he pulled away and they stared at each other for a second. A very unpredictable shy smile stretched over her face and she looked away from him. Romulus leaned forwards and nuzzled her cheek. "I agree, that wasn't very childish or predictable," he murmured into her ear.

Her mood went from in the dumps and sour to slightly irritated and annoyed. Then within a few minutes, it skyrocketed into happiness and a twinge of sadness. For the first time in the last couple of years, Howleen was genuinely happy. Right there. Sitting in Romulus' lap and him nuzzling her cheek. Feeling like she was not being treated like a child and feeling loved in a non-sisterly or daughterly way.

* * *

**Next: Drunk**

**11th Theme: Superhero**


	10. Drunk

**Chapter 10 – Day 10**

**Theme: Drunk**

**Pairings: Heath/Toralei**

**Words: 613**

* * *

Heath rubbed his face and stared at the foamy liquid on the table. He swirled the liquid slightly in his cup before taking a large gulp. He let the glass fall harder on the table and some of the beer splashed out onto his hand. Someone slid into the booth in front of him. Leaning on a gloved hand the woman stared at him. Heath would have normally thrown a flirt her way if she even spoke to him, let alone sat in front of him without her pose.

"Isn't this a purrfect sight?" Toralei purred rubbing her shin against his. Heath swallowed thickly and leaned on the counter.

"Why are you here, Toralei?" Heath asked frowning at her, fingers around his cup. Toralei smiled at him and leaned back waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Can't old friends have a chat after such a long time?" she asked, brushing her cropped hair from her green cat eyes. Heath snorted and took a sip of his beer as she ordered a fancy drink during the silence. After a while the drink came, a red one with strawberries.

She took the straw into her mouth and stared at him. He drummed his fingers on the counter before finally closing his eyes and sighing. "Can you just tell me what you want?"

She stood up and moved to the other side. He scooted over, giving her more room and stared at her. She sipped the drink before placing her hand on Heath's shoulder and leaning towards him. He smelt the vodka on her breath but knew she was not drunk. He breathed deeply and moved slightly away from her.

Heath turned away, downed the rest of his drink, and ordered another one. They sat in silence, with Toralei occasionally rubbing her leg against his and purring. He would have given anything to have her act like this when they were younger, but ten years later...

Toralei stopped advancing and sat there, sipping her vodka drink. Heath had four drinks and was starting to feel the buzz of alcohol in his veins. Toralei leaned towards him, rested her hand on his thigh, and purred, nuzzling his neck. He groaned before taking her head in his hand and pressing his lips to hers. There was the bitter taste of vodka in her mouth.

The two of them quickly tossed money onto the table before heading outside. When they got to his car, they did not make in inside before their lips connected once more. Heath knew it was not the booze that made him react this way to her. He also knew that it was not the booze that caused her to react this way to him. She barely had any of her drink, and he had felt this way years before.

When she pulled away, he stroked her face and pressed his forehead to hers. "I love you," he murmured and her eyes widened. She stared at him for a while before she nuzzled his neck and purred. She did not react and he closed his eyes and sighed. He pushed her away slightly and she frowned and cupped his face.

"Give it a couple months," she purred, "A cat doesn't let herself be pulled into things."

"Fire is more wild than a cat," he replied staring down at her, "it can overcome the dark," she stared up at him and a smile stretched over her lips.

"That's very poetic for a drunk," she laughed wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled his cheek. He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I'll give you a try, I'm already attached," she purred smiling up at him.

* * *

**Next: Superhero**

**12th Theme: Pocky**


	11. Superhero

**Chapter 11 – Day 11**

**Theme: Superhero**

**Pairings: Romulus/Abbey**

**Words: 545**

* * *

Abbey stroked Romulus' hair as she stared at the television. A blanket was draped over him and his eyes were closed. A snore emitted from him softly and Abbey rolled her eyes and sighed. However, a ghost of a smile shone on her lips. She turned the movie up slightly. Superhero movies weren't exactly Abbey's thing, but Romulus enjoyed them. Abbey guessed it was just Romulus' child shining through.

They were watching Spiderman, but before they had watched Iron Man. Which Abbey quite enjoyed. Spiderman had been on for not even ten minutes before Romulus fell asleep with his head on Abbey's lap. Abbey watched as Peter kissed Mary Jane upside down as Spiderman. Her eyebrow quirked and her eyes rolled.

"Why men must keep secret? He just tell her who he is, yes? That way she know and they live happily ever after!" she mumbled under her breath as to not wake her boyfriend. "Romulus is not one to keep secrets. He is good boyfriend."

Romulus rolled to face the other side of the couch and nuzzled into her stomach. She stroked his hair. "Why superheroes so popular?" she asked no one in particular. "They are super, yes, but they lack in the honesty."

She closed her eyes and shook her head before staring at the clock. Almost twelve. She should really wake Romulus up and make him go home. However, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. Normally she would've shoved him off the couch if he stayed past eleven, especially if he fell asleep, and told him it was time for him to go. However, usually she was much kinder after the fact that she shoved him off the couch. The next day she would always apologize and he'd forgive her.

Now? She let him cuddle against her and continued to watch the movie in silence. As it got closer, to the end, her attention strayed back to her boyfriend and she ran her fingers through his hair. "I guess superheroes protect ones they love," she said softly staring at Romulus with a slight smile, "They are very kind and not selfish." She leaned down slightly and pressed her lips against his head, "Romulus, you are my superhero," she murmured softly, she then shifted slightly so she was more comfortable and closed her eyes.

Once her breathing deepened, one of Romulus' eyes slid open and a grin fell on his face. He stood up and lifted her up gently. He carried her up to her room and tucked her in before brushing her hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her before turning around to leave.

"Romulus," she breathed and rolled over, he paused and turned to look at her. Her eyes were opened slightly and she shifted over and patted the bed beside her. "It is late. You will get in accident if you drive," she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep. He lifted the blanket up and climbed in. She curled against his chest and let out a cool wisp of breathe before she fell back asleep.

"You are my super heroine, Abbey," he murmured pressing his cheek to the top of her head and closing his eyes. "You're always there to save me, babe."

* * *

**Next: Pocky**

**13th Theme: Stars**


	12. Pocky

**Chapter 12 – Day 12**

**Theme: Pocky**

**Pairings: Clawd/Draculaura**

**Words: 838**

* * *

Clawd stared at the calendar, trying to remember which day it was. He spun around and pointed at the calendar. "What's the date? These things are useless!"

"It's the thirty-first," his mother replied starting on dinner, "Draculaura is suppose to be back today, if her flight wasn't cancelled."

"Ugh," Clawdeen moaned rolling her eyes and drummed her fingers on the counter, "Why did Draculaura have to go on vacation during summer vacation! We had plans; we were suppose to go to Gloom Beach with the others again! Oh, and we were suppose to get her uncle to take us to Seattle for back to school shopping last weekend. Not to mention the big summer party that we were going to throw!"

Their mother rose their eyebrow at her, "Party? I don't recall you asking to throw a party," she mused giving her daughter a look.

"It was just talk, I mean with her going out of the country and all!" Clawdeen grumbled crossing her arms. "Good thing Frankie was created or else I might've had to hang out with Cleo all summer!"

"It's not Draculaura's fault that she went on vacation," Clawd defended quickly, "Her father was sick of you guys giggling and gossiping in his house."

"Or sick of you giving his daughter goo-goo eyes and making out with her on their couches," Clawdeen shot back, growling at her brother. Their mother sighed and held up her hand before rubbing her temple.

"I get enough bickering from the triplets, do I need more from you guys?" she asked shooing them from the kitchen. "Go and be children outside or something! I don't want to hear another word from you!"

The front door slammed shut and they both flinched. Their bickering continued until Clawdeen stormed off towards Deuce's house. Clawd threw his hands up in the air and sat down on the porch. The sky was already getting dark, however, and Clawd quickly forgot about his bickering with his sister and waited anxiously for the Dracula car to pull into Radcliffe way.

It was a little over an hour after sunset when the black car pulled into the cul-de-sac. Clawd grinned as it pulled into the driveway beside his house and Dracula stepped out. He rose a hand in greeting and Dracula dipped his head slightly in response before walking around to the back and opening the trunk.

Draculaura climbed out of car a few seconds later, she looked exhausted and she hadn't noticed Clawd yet. It wasn't until she lifted her gaze from her purse she saw him. When she did, she quickly moved around the car and raced up to him. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Exclaiming how much she missed him.

He helped her carry her suitcases upstairs, and she looked grateful for it. Once upstairs she didn't unpack like she normally would. Just sat down on her bed and flopped back. Clawd sat down beside her and stared at her as she yawned.

"Oh," she murmured sitting up after a second and grabbed her purse, "I found these delicious treats when I was in Japan," she smiled pulled out a rectangular box and opened it. Then she opened a wrapping to reveal biscuit sticks. "Pocky!"

Clawd's eyebrows furrowed and she pulled one out and took a bite out of the before handing it to him. "Try it, it's really good!"

Clawd took her hand and leaned down to take a bite. He had to agree that it was good. She smiled at him before they finished off the box. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. "Did you only bring one box back?" he asked after a moment and she giggled.

"No, I brought a couple back, there in that suitcase," she pointed at a small suitcase he was certain she didn't bring with her. He got up and opened it, and true enough, there were the boxes. Except she didn't just bring back a couple like she said. The entire suitcase was full of different flavors.

"How are you going to eat all of these?" he asked looking at her with confusion.

"I'm not!" she smiled at him, "I brought them back for everyone to have some!"

He picked up one box that looked like chocolate coated pocky and brought it over. They ate and laughed as Draculaura told him of her entire month away. She placed a piece in her mouth and looked up at him as she paused in her story. He leaned down and stole the piece away from her with his mouth. She pouted before doing the same. Each time the stick got smaller and smaller until when Clawd moved to steal it away, Draculaura quickly pulled it into her mouth and Clawd's lips connected with hers.

He took advantage of the situation and pulled her closer, and the box of pocky fell to the floor. Neither of them cared though, as it was quickly forgotten until the morning.

* * *

**Next: Stars**

**13th Theme: Beastly**


	13. Stars

**Chapter 13 – Day 13**

**Theme: Stars**

**Pairings: Holt/Spectra**

**Words: 572**

* * *

Spectra floated on the edge of the party. Phone held in her hand, ready for juicy gossip to go on her blog. However, that was everyone's expectations of her. The gossip. Of course, she lived for reporting epic news, but she wanted to join the party. It looked so fun! People were dancing to Holt's awesome DJ skills, drinking punch and eating chips. She glanced up at the sky and let out a soft sigh that no one noticed. The sky was really beautiful. The party was outside of town, and without the light pollution, they could see thousand of stars glittering above them.

Someone crept up beside Spectra and startled her. She let out a slight squeak and clutched her phone tightly. Holt laughed and shook his head, "Didn't mean to startle ya, just coming over to ask why you aren't enjoying the parrrrtttyyyyy."

"Oh, but I am," she said relaxing, "It's quite fun, and exciting. I have a bunch of information for my blog!"

"Baby, that's no way to enjoy a party!" Holt replied grabbing her hand, "You gotta get freaky!"

She pulled her hand away and shook her head, "I might miss something! I'll fail my readers!"

"Who cares? Mingle!" he grinned at her and tried to pull her back into the throng of dancers. She shook her head once more.

"I really shouldn't, people might think I'm trying to get their juicy secrets," she said softly pulling away. "It's best if I stay over here."

"Alone? Baby, that's no way to enjoy a happening partttyyy!" he cried grinning at her. "If you won't mingle, then dance with me!"

This time he succeeded in pulling her onto the dance floor. He took her phone away from her and turned it off. She frowned but placed it into her pocket and stood awkwardly until Holt took her hands and pulled her closer. "Baby, you gotta feel the music," he spoke loudly to be heard over to music, "Feel the pulse and beat and let that move yo feet."

She felt embarrassed, not one for dancing, and started to leave. Holt stopped her and taught her to dance there and then. By four songs later, she was laughing and having more fun than she had at any party before. Holt didn't leave her to go DJ again until the clock struck twelve. People started to drift out and back home.

"Alright, alright, alright! This party may be coming to a close, but the beats are still hot! One more for the night and then its lights out!" Holt hollered over the music, causing people to cheer and clap. The music changed and Holt quickly jogged back over to Spectra. "One last dance?"

She stared at him before shrugging, "Why not," she smiled and shoved her phone back away. Even if the dance only lasted three minutes, give or take a few seconds, Spectra swore it was the greatest point of the evening. After Holt thanked everyone for coming and everyone started trickling out, Spectra floated up to where Holt was unhooking everything and preparing to pack up.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Holt," she said with a smile, she leaned forwards and kissed him quickly. "It was great."

Holt stared at her as she floated off and disappeared from view. He grinned before pumping his fist in the air. He looked up at the stars, "Wishing on stars does really work."

* * *

**Next: Beastly**

**15th Theme: Take My Hand**


	14. Beastly

**Chapter 14 – Day 14**

**Theme: Beastly**

**Pairings: Cupid/Valentine**

**Words: 1, 354**

* * *

Cupid sighed happily, as she walked down the street. Her radio show was going well, even if Abbey was 'helping' occasionally. Cupid didn't mind the girl, but she wanted the radio show done her way, however...people loved Abbey's straightforwardness. It was addicting to the audience.

She brushed the thoughts from her mind as she watched everyone cuddling and walking in pairs. Valentine 's Day was her favorite day of the year. Even if she now knew why it was really invented. Speaking of the devil, she saw him up ahead sitting on bench alone. She kept walking, hoping that he wouldn't notice her. Except she quickly really noticed him.

The overwhelming stink from the Bog of Eternal Body Odor stretched out, causing people to move as far away from him as possible. Cupid instantly felt a twinge in her heart. It was Valentine's Day. Love should be spread, not hate. She gathered up the courage before heading over to him and sitting beside him.

It startled him and he stared at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Being kind," she replied smoothing her skirt, "You looked lonely over here, and it is Valentine's Day."

"Doesn't my stink repulse you?" he asked with a sneer. She patted his shoulder gently.

"It doesn't repulse me, per se," she murmured quietly, trying to be nice. He rolled his eyes and stared away from her.

"You don't have to pity me," he muttered leaning his head on his hand and staring off. She sighed and removed her hand from his shoulder and folded them on her lap. "Just go..."

"Why would I do that?" she asked him, crossing her arms and frowning at him, "It's Valentine's day. My personal favorite holiday and you are the creator. So, since it's my favorite day. I will do you a favor!"

"What favour could you do me?" he asked, irritation creeping into his voice. Cupid stood up and grabbed his hand, lifting him to his feet.

"I'm going to clean you up, see if we can somehow get rid of the stench or cover it up," she replied smiling at him.

"You don't think I've tried?" he asked, allowing her to drag him out of the park. He drove her to his place and then she tugged him inside.

"Maybe you haven't tried the right things?" he allowed her to grab some things from the kitchen before they headed upstairs. "Dish soap?" he asked, frowning, "Baking powder? What are we going to do, wash dishes?" he asked tossing the back onto the lid of his coffin. She shook her head and laughed softly.

"You bathe in it," she replied, "When you get sprayed by a skunk you take a bath in a peroxide, baking soda, and dishwashing soap. It'll smell better than...well..." she trailed off before heading into the bathroom with the items and drawing a bath for him. When she exited, he was sitting on the lid of his coffin staring at the ground. "What's the matter?" she asked when he didn't respond to her walking in the door.

"You're the first person to talk to me since last Valentine's Day, excluding my mother," he muttered and her heart squeezed tightly and she sat beside him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry," she murmured before pulling away. Her heart went out to him, she didn't know him too much before, but she knew he had changed quite a bit. She had never focused on what was outside, but on the inside. Even if he was cute, she didn't care, she thought he was lonely. Though, so far he wasn't very kind, but that, she supposed, happened because people had been so mean to him. "Go take the bath, I'll work on some things out here to get you back out there."

He hugged her back and thanked her, sounding extremely sincere before getting up and heading into the bathroom. She saw a few paintings of him before he had the major blow to his self-esteem and self worth. In fact, looking at the confidence in the paintings made her irritated. Yes, he was jerk to Draculaura and Clawd. Yes, he did need a slap in the face to see what he was doing was wrong. Nevertheless, she thought this was too far.

It was an accident, and she knew it. No one planned for Toralei to fall down and land on him, causing him to fall into the bog. However, she fell irritated. Toralei still went to school, and she didn't smell at all anymore. Of course, she now smelt of almost too much perfume, but people knew that she fell into the bog and knew that they'd take the scent of perfume over body odor anyway.

She found some cologne and smelt it. The scent was nice to her and she placed it aside. Too much, she knew would be overpowering, but she could make it work. She was a relationship expert. The queen of knowing how to get someone to realize you are there, realize you are right for that other person, and queen of making relationships happen. Appearance played a part in relationships, and she knew that. If Valentine ever stood a chance of becoming good with the girls again, she'd have to work hard.

However...she felt part of her not wanting to let him be good with the ladies. He was romantic, and he was no longer a jerk who played with girls hearts. Now he had to work to earn a girls love, and really work. Not just fling a few flirts her way. She had seen him around town in the past year. He would always try to flirt with the girls during the first couple of months, but they would taunt him before walking away. After that, he would be a gentleman, but didn't say anything to the girls and they would think him creepy. She honestly felt sorry for him.

He soon emerged from the bathroom, hair damp and a towel around his waist. Cupid averted her eyes quickly, but felt her heart jump. She had been in swimming with a bunch of the other popular boys in Monster High, and most of them had a better body than him, but her heart had never jumped before. He took the clothes she picked out and went back into the bathroom.

He may have been cruel and unrefined, but she knew he was dear and unsure about himself now. It made her weak and felt very protective over him. He was a completely different guy, and she could tell it. That's why she had fallen for him. Not that she would admit that.

When he emerged, she could start to smell the body odor coming back. She quickly handed him the deodorant and he put it on as she picked up the cologne and sprayed him a couple times. They stood there, waiting for the stench to come back, but it didn't. She stepped closer and could faintly smell it, but the cologne was stronger and the scent of the baking powder and dish soap covered the body odor. He grinned and hugged her tightly. She flushed and hugged him back.

"Thank you," he murmured pulling away, "You truly are a lovely girl. I don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

"You don't need to, I'm happy to help," she replied smiling at him. "If you need anything, just let me know."

"I would like to take you up on that offer right now," he said as she lifted her purse. Her eyebrow raised and he smiled softly, "Dinner on me?"

"I don't know," she replied crossing her arms and looking away. "You acted very beastly towards Draculaura and the others, how can I be so sure you won't do that again?"

"Because, you showed me kindness when no one else did. You pushed past the stench and were kind to me!" he replied placing a hand over his undead heart, "I could never be such a brute to someone who did that to me."

She smiled softly before nodding, "Where are we going?"

* * *

**Next: Take My Hand**

**16th Theme: Sinister**


	15. Take My Hand

**Note: If you haven't watched Skull Shores, then you may want to avoid reading this chapter as there are possible spoilers**

**Chapter 15 – Day 15**

**Theme: Take My Hand**

**Pairings: Andy/Frankie**

**Words: 509**

* * *

Frankie walked past the gymnasium before pausing and peering in again. A familiar person sat on the bleachers looking rather sad. She stepped in and walked over to him, the clicking of her heels against the wood floors startled him and he looked up. She offered an apologetic smile before sitting down. "Why the long face?"

"Frankie, I don't belong here," he replied not looking at her, "Everything is so hard to get use to. The technology, the trends, the people, everything is just so...different..."

"You get use to it, believe me, when I was created all this knowledge was crammed into my head, and it still took so much effort and time to get use to things!" she replied with a smile and touched his shoulder. When he didn't look convinced she sighed and replaced her hand on his arm, "It just takes time and patients to get to know who you are and get use to...well...everything!"

"There isn't anything I can do that makes this easier. I've tried to relax, but the speaking boxes still startle me, this is still weird," he lifted up a cell phone, "It makes noise and I don't know how to do anything on it. No matter how many times I try!"

Andy stood up and placed the cell phone down and rubbed his neck. Frankie looked at the floor and sighed. She really wanted him to stay and get use to it all, but she knew it wasn't working out. He was too use to living in the jungle to start living in the city life. She stood up and walked over to him. Holding out her hand towards him, he frowned and she smiled. "Take my hand."

"Why?" he asked but placed his hand in hers anyways.

"I want to show you something," she replied pulling him through the school. Eventually they got to their destination and she told him to cover his eyes. When he did she peered in through the door before ushering him inside. An old-fashioned projector sat dusty and old. He walked over to it and smiled.

"They still make these?" he asked blowing a big gust of air onto the projector and the dust flew off into the air. Frankie waved a hand in front of her face and shook her head sadly.

"I found this in here the other day when doing stuff for Bloodgood," she responded as he fiddled with it, "However, the film isn't working and I thought you might enjoy seeing this or fixing it...if you know how."

He shot her a smile before turning back to the projector and fiddling with it some more. Eventually he stepped back, dust on his arms and face and in his hair. There was some grease on his fingers but the projector was cleaned and he flipped a switch and it started playing. A silent movie. She smiled as he watched, and then he reached over and slid his hand into hers. She flushed a light pink and squeezed his hand back. "Thank you."

* * *

**Next: Sinister**

**17th Theme: Sunset**


	16. Sinister

**Chapter 16 – Day 16**

**Theme: Sinister**

**Pairings: Draculaura/Clawd, slight Valentine/Draculaura**

**Words: 1, 263**

* * *

I slammed the door harder than necessary, a few seconds later while I was hopping on my foot trying to take off my boot the door slammed open and then was slammed again by Clawd. He kicked his shoes off and shoved his jacket harder than usual into the closet and slammed that door shut as well. I rolled my eyes in irritation and I ripped open the door and tossed my shoe down. I heard Clawd mutter something about my shoes and I tore my other one off and whipped it at the back of his head.

"Damn it!" Clawd shouted stumbling and rubbing his head. He whipped around and glared at me. "You are such a..." he let out a loud groan and closed his eyes.

"What?" I growled at him, "Such a vampire? Oh, wait. I am, in case you conveniently forgot!" I shoved pass him and headed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out the ribs he had been marinating for a barbeque and tossed them into the garbage.

"Draculaura!" he shouted slamming the fridge door shut. "Why are you being such a fucking bitch!"

"Were you not there that entire party?" I screeched at him, and threw the tray onto the table. "You completely ignored me, and whenever I tried to talk to you, you'd brush me off. Then when I finally got your attention you made me stop talking because someone else wanted to talk to you! Then you insulted me and my father right in front of him!"

"I was not! You were avoiding me!" he shot back shoving a thumb at himself. "You wouldn't come near me!"

"Mum? Dad?" a voice asked. We froze and glanced over to see Cosmina rubbing her eye and looking at us. "Why are you shouting, it's late," she walked over. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry we woke you," I whispered, smiling at her, "Go back to bed. Daddy and I were just disagreeing on something. We are sorry we started shouting," I guided her towards the stairs. She stopped and ran over to Clawd and he bent over. She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Night, Daddy," she turned around and sleepily walked over to the stairs. "I love you guys."

"Love you too, sweetie," I murmured as she walked upstairs. We stood silently, I moved to apologize to Clawd when he sighed.

"At least someone around here loves me," he muttered under his breath.

I held my hands up. "I'm done talking about this," I growled and shoved him to the side before storming up stairs. I started unzipping my dress and shoved open the door to the bathroom. I didn't bother turning on the lights, I didn't want to look at myself. After a quick shower I exited the bathroom and looked at Clawd. He was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at the ground. He flashed me puppy dog eyes, but I was still too pissed to melt and forgive him. Instead, it just got me more angry. I pulled on some clothes and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Clawd asked, standing up and grabbing my arm.

"Out," I pulled my arm out of his hand, "Is that alright? Or do I have to stay put?" I asked pushing the door open and stormed down the stairs. Clawd called after me but by the time the front door reopened I was already at the end of the cul-de-sac and turning for a walk. I faintly heard the door shut and my anger subsided slightly. I crossed my arms and walked, staring at the ground. The cool air helped calm me down and I realized that I shouldn't have been that mean to Clawd.

After a half an hour, I finally turned back around and headed back home. I snuck in and headed upstairs. He was in the shower and I quickly changed into my pajamas and slid into bed. I didn't want to face him quite yet. I slid into sleep quickly, and didn't awake when he left the bathroom and slid into bed beside me. Nor when he placed his arm around my waist, then removed it a few seconds later and flipped around.

_I rolled around, the sun shining through the window. My arms slid around his waist and nuzzled against his chest. There was something different about him though. Skinnier and didn't smell as earthy. My head tilted to look up at his face. Instead of seeing Clawd's, I saw Valentine's. His pink toned eyes stared down at me before he captured my chin in his hand._

"_I knew you would come back to me, darlin'," he cooed before capturing my lips in a kiss. A hungry one at that. I tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. I could barely budge. The kiss got deeper and more hungry until I tasted the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. Finally I was able to push him away and pulled myself up into a sitting position. He followed after me, a bit of blood dripping from his red stained lips. _

_I looked down, seeing only my panties and bra on. I shoved the blankets away from my legs and got up. I was in my old room. I walked over to the mirror and my mouth opened in horror. Bruises and bite marks covered my body. My eye was black and my lips were dripping with blood. It was savage._

_Valentine walked up behind me and ran his hands over my stomach and nuzzled his face into my neck. I could feel his breath against my neck, and it wasn't pleasant. "I love you," he whispered and when his eyes flickered to look at me through the mirror I saw red._

I shot up in bed. A silent scream on my lips. A hand rested on my back a few seconds later and I flinched away from it. Until I realized that heat emitted from it. I turned and buried my head into his shoulder and shuddered. He stroked my hair and held me softly. After a while I pulled away and held his head in my hands, stroking his cheeks with my thumb.

"What was it about?" he asked softly, stroking my back with his hand. I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes.

"Valentine and I had gotten back together," I breathed looking at him, "...I was completely beaten up. I looked awful. Then he said he loved me and I have never seen someone look so...sinister in my entire life!"

"I would rather die than let you and him get back together, after what he did to you!" Clawd whispered stroking my face and pulled my closer. "I'm sorry, by the way. For everything I said and did today, I should've been a better husband."

"I should've been a better wife," I shook my head, "I should've been more relaxed," I cuddled against him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too, Draculaura," he laid us down and rested his chin against the top of my head. "In a non-sinister way."

I felt him chuckling and I smacked him lightly, "Don't make fun of me, I was actually terrified."

"I'm sorry," he kissed my forehead, "Go to sleep now, I'll protect you."

I hummed and closed my eyes. Feeling happier now than I did most of the day. I quickly fell asleep after I heard his breathing slow down.

* * *

**Next: Sunset**

**18th Theme: Annoyance**


	17. Sunset

**Chapter 17 – Day 17**

**Theme: Sunset**

**Pairings: Frankie/Holt**

**Words: 655**

* * *

Frankie dangled her feet over the back of the truck and smiled at Holt as he handed her a ice cream cone and sat beside her. Music was blasting into his ear so he wouldn't turn into Jackson. Frankie had gotten use to dating both him and Jackson, and sometimes they got irritated with each other, but they realized that it would be best if they dated the same girl, so they could get married.

Holt had driven the two of them out to the ocean and were parked at a empty part of the beach. They were sitting alone eating ice cream. Holt had brought her a mint chocolate ice cream, and she knew it was making a jab at her mint green skin.

The sun was just above the horizon, causing everything to be orange, pink and purple. It was quite beautiful. Frankie finished her ice cream and Holt rubbed her shoulder and kissed her cheek. "Frankie Fine you are looking so good right now," he smiled at her and she blushed.

She undid the buckles on her shoes before hoping down and feeling the warm sand on her feet. Holt smiled as she started walking forwards before the stitching on her ankle came undone. She fell forwards and rolled over. Holt quickly jumped up and grabbed her foot and brought it over to her. Dusting of the sand gently before helping her attach it.

Frankie smiled at him before leaning forwards and kissing him. When she pulled away Holt grinned at her and she stood up. Then yanked him up and dragged him over to the edge of the water. The two of them stood at the edge of the water as the ocean lapped at their ankles. They watched as the sun slowly sank to the bottom of the horizon. Soon the bright circle of sun disappeared beneath the surface.

Holt picked Frankie up by the waist and wadded into the water. Grinning. "No!" Frankie shouted with a laugh as he spun her around and dipped her so her hair dunked into the water. He brought her back up and kissed her, letting her feet go so she was standing.

It got darker as they stood there, kissing each other. Soon they pulled away and Holt took her hand, "Let's go back to the hotel," he murmured squeezing her hand. She followed him for a couple steps before she jumped onto his back. He lost balance and fell into the water. He turned around, sputtering and laughing. "What about my music?" he asked quickly as they heard a sparking. Frankie frowned and helped him up quickly and they ran to the car. Sand sticking to their feet. Frankie picked up her shoes as Holt unlocked the truck.

They both climbed in and Holt started it, they found a radio station and Holt laughed, looking over at her. She blushed and apologized and he waved her apology off before leaning over and stroking her face with his fingers. "Frankie, I gotta say, it's difficult being your boy friend, when I gotta listen to music all the time or I'll turn back into him."

She sighed, "I love you both," she replied looking at him and kissed his cheeks, "Regardless of how we have to be together," she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his briefly. "This is a beautiful date."

"Why is it beautiful?" he asked, tilting his head slightly, "I mean you made this date pretty fine, Frankie Stine."

"The sunset and the entire date was beautiful," she murmured smiling at him, "It was perfect, not usually all flashy and grand as they usually are, I enjoy those a lot, but it's awesome you shook it up."

Holt grinned at her before kissing her, "Let's take this to the hotel," he rose his eyebrow suggestively before pulling onto the road. Leaving the fallen sunset behind them.

* * *

**Next: Annoyance**

**19th Theme: Daydream**


	18. Annoyance

**Chapter 18 – Day 18**

**Theme: Annoyance**

**Pairings: Cleo/Deuce**

**Words: 483**

* * *

Deuce stole the ball from Clawd and took the shot. It was lined up perfectly and went in with a swoosh. Draculaura and Clawdeen clapped from Clawd's porch. Clawd muttered "cheap shot" and retrieved the ball from under the car. Draculaura giggled as Clawdeen whispered something to her. Deuce walked over to them as Clawd did a trick shot.

"Why did you giggle?" he asked Draculaura, and she immediately flushed.

"I told her to stop checking out my brother's ass," Clawdeen replied, loud enough that Clawd heard it just as he tossed the ball. It flew and bounced off the rim of the net and smacked him in the face. He looked surprised for a second and then shook it off and rubbed his nose.

He walked over and tossed the ball towards Deuce. "Up for another game of one-on-one?" Clawd asked, trying to stop Deuce and Clawdeen from laughing, and failing miserably. Draculaura stood up on the porch and kissed his nose, instantly stopping Clawdeen's laugh. She stuck her tongue out at Draculaura.

I love you by Tila Tequila started blasting from Deuce's direction. He quickly tossed the ball at Clawd and pulled out his cell phone and answered it. "Yup?"

"I'm bored, Deuce, take me somewhere expensive, alright?" Cleo demanded from the other side of the phone. Deuce used his shoulder to hold his phone to his ear and pulled out his wallet, checking how much money he had. He swore a moth should've flown out. He was flat broke. That actually really irritated him, because it was because of her that he was broke. He sighed inaudibly.

"Alright, get dressed, I'll pick you up in an hour," Deuce shoved his wallet back into his pocket, still irritated. Cleo made a happy noise.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked with an almost purr like noise.

"The gas station," he hung up the phone and sighed. Clawdeen laughed loudly, but Draculaura looked up at him with a questioning look in her eyes. "She annoys the hell out of me sometimes, I get to annoy her back."

"Are you seriously taking your girlfriend on a date to the gas station?" Clawd asked with a disbelieving laugh.

"Sure, if you can give me ten bucks," Deuce clapped Clawd on the shoulder. Clawd pulled out his wallet and slapped a ten-dollar bill into Deuce's hand with a grin.

"You, sir, are my hero," Clawd clapped before putting his wallet back into his pocket. "I don't have your kinda guts though, I couldn't take Lala to the gas station for a date without feeling bad."

"She wants expensive, and even if I had money, I would still consider the gas station expensive," Deuce chuckled shaking his head. "Let's play that one-on-one game before I go see my very annoyed girlfriend and beg for forgiveness before she thinks I'm more of an annoyance than a boyfriend."

* * *

**Next: Daydream**

**20th Theme: Simplicity**


	19. Daydream

**Chapter 19 – Day 19**

**Theme: Day Dream**

**Pairings: Draculaura/Clawd**

**Words: 812**

* * *

Draculaura sighed, staring absentmindedly at the wall. Clawdeen stopped talking and stared at her best friend, she snapped her fingers in front of her ghoul friend's face, snapping her out of her trance. "Ghoul, why is your head up in the belfry?" she asked picking around her vegetables and going for the meat. Draculaura made a face when Clawdeen took a bite out of the food, and averted her eyes to her own plate of vegetables.

"Ah, nothing," she answered quickly, picking up a celery stick and quickly eating it, so she wouldn't have to speak immediately. Clawdeen tapped her claws on the table and leaned on her elbow.

"Is this about my brother being at casketball camp?" she asked lifting up her pop and taking a sip, "Cus if it is, you gotta stop daydreaming, and he'll come back soon."

"I just can't help it," Draculaura sighed happily and Clawdeen knew her head was back into the land of daymares. Clawdeen couldn't, and didn't even want to guess what the ghoul was thinking. If she knew what the girl was thinking, Clawdeen would've gotten up and thrown out the rest of her food.

_Clawd wrapped his arms around Draculaura's waist and kissed her firmly. She buried her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Both were panting heavily as Clawd started the two of them up the stairs, they whispered sweet words to each other between heavy breaths. They didn't even make it to the bedroom before-_

"Draculaura! Are you even listening to me?" Cleo snapped, looking heavily offended. "I was explaining about the party I was throwing, my father finally allowed to me throw parties again!"

"Sorry, Cleo," Draculaura quickly apologized, holding her hands. Cleo tapped her foot on the hallway floor and rolled her eyes. "Party at your place, got it."

"It's after the boys return from their casketball camp, so tomorrow two hours after school," Cleo replied, handing the pyramid shaped card to the vampire. "Don't be late, I'm the only one allowed to make a grand entrance," she cried in her regal voice before walking off with Ghoulia. "That invitation is good for Clawd as well," Cleo mentioned before she disappeared.

_Draculaura opened the front door to reveal Clawd, dripping from the rain. She quickly ushered him in and shut the door, locking the rain outside. The moment the door shut, Clawd pulled her to him and crushed their lips together. When he pulled away his eyes were golden with lust and love, he immediately picked her up bridal style and started carrying her upstairs._

_They got into Draculaura's bedroom, he placed her in her coffin and towered over her. Her breathing became heavy with lust and he reached down, his hands running along the inside of her thigh-_

"Uh, Draculaura? You there?" Frankie asked, leaning over slightly, "You've been staring at the mirror for the last fifteen minutes without moving. People are starting to think you can see your reflection."

Draculaura quickly shut her locker, embarrassed. That was the second time that day she had fallen victim to daymares. She turned to Frankie and sighed. "I've been having a lot of daymares since Clawd left."

"Oh, I have plenty of daymares," Frankie giggled, "Mostly involving Jackson and Holt-"

"Together?" Draculaura interrupted her eyebrow raising slightly, "Isn't that incest, but not?"

"No! With me..." Frankie said flushing bright red. Draculaura giggled into her hand. "Don't worry, once you see him tonight, you'll stop daymaring."

"It's rather nice," Draculaura murmured smiling up at her friend, "The daymares that is."

"It'll be even nicer when you two get to do the stuff in your daymares in person," she grinned down at her friend, causing them both to giggle and blush. Frankie adjusted her purse before waving. "Hope you don't fall victim to another daymare before he gets back!" she called as she climbed into the school hearse.

_Fingers stroked down Draculaura's side and a shiver raced through her body. A string of light ran across her coffin and she felt warmth pressed against her back. She curled into the body and kisses danced on her shoulder before teeth brushed against her shoulder. A couple nips caused shivers to tremble her body and she stroked her hand down Clawd's side until it reached his hip and-_

"She's been doing that all day," Clawdeen sighed as Clawd waved in front of his girlfriends face. She quickly snapped too and blushed.

"Sorry," she mumbled and Clawd laughed. Kissing her gently.

"I'll be going now that she's not broken," Clawdeen waved at the two of them before heading to her home. Clawd helped Draculaura off the bench in front of her house and brought her inside. They were silent until the door closed and then Clawd kissed her firmly.

Those daydreams weren't too far from what happened after that.

* * *

**Next: Simplicity**

**21st Theme: Angel & Devil**


	20. Simplicity

**Chapter 20 – Day 20**

**Theme: Simplicity**

**Pairings: Holt/Operetta**

**Words: 637**

* * *

Operetta ran her fingers over the ivory keys and smiled as she started up a soft musical tune. It echoed throughout the catacombs and she hummed softly along to the music and closed her eyes. Letting her pale purple fingers dance along at a familiar beat. Daddy-O joined in a few minutes later with a upbeat tempo on his guitar. Operetta smiled at him and stopped playing.

As she spoke quietly to the small spider, her ears picked up the echoing of footsteps. She silenced herself and peered towards the door. A few minutes later a redheaded boy with blue skin stepped through the door. She spun around on her chair and looked at him. "Well if it isn't Holt Hyde," she stood up looking at him.

"I heard some kicking music coming from down here," he practically sung. Operetta laughed and shook her head.

"That was just Daddy-o and little ol' me," she replied waving off the compliment. "There ain't no one else down in these catacombs, well besides you," she explained leaning to one side. Holt grinned at her.

"Come on then, let's hear some sick jams!" he said, once again in his singing voice. Operetta sat down and spun around to face the organs. She started playing once again, but Daddy-o didn't join in like he had before. Holt slid in beside her on the bench. "Yo, little dude, you got the party in that tiny guitar, you gotta play it loud and proud!"

"Simplicity is our thang," Operetta stopped playing looking over at him, "We ain't exactly into the whole 'dropping the bass' dealio when it comes to music," she replied shaking her head, "We're more into the mello jams," she explained and started playing again. Holt sat there, listening through one ear to the music that she was playing. The other one had loud upbeat music playing through it.

"Simplicity may be your thing, babe, but I can't live without my tricked out beats," he replied grinning at her and moving to stand up.

"What if you tried?" she asked as he started to walk away. He stopped in spot and turned to look at her.

"I can't, it's the way my body is built. It's built to partttayyy!" he sang, Operetta stopped playing and turned around on the bench and looked at him. "Besides, Jackson's the one into the slow and simple music."

"Maybe if you just try," she patted the bench. He sighed and walked over, he sat down beside her and she took his hands and guided his fingers to the keyboard. Gently she pressed down his fingers, and occasionally shifted his hand position. Music flowed from the organ and throughout the catacombs. She taught him for a long time, getting him accustom to more simple, softer paced music. Soon she stood up and he was playing by himself.

She clapped once he finished and he turned around. "Alright!"

"Congrats, sugar, you just played twinkle twinkle little star," she teased, clapping softly. She grinned at him. He stood up and walked over to her. He gently removed her mask and she paused in her clapping and stared at him.

"You're off the wall," he murmured staring at her, "Beautiful and a music lover. You are one fine girl."

"Oh stop," she said, her purple cheeks heating slightly. She went to retrieve the mask but he pulled it out of her reach. With a frown she stepped closer to him to try to grab the mask and he quickly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened as he handed her back her mask before heading back out of the room. After a moment he walked back into the room.

"Sometimes simplicity ain't the best thing," he said, capturing her face with his hands and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

**Next: Angel & Devil**

**22nd Theme: Two Roads**


	21. Angel & Devil

**Chapter 21 – Day 21**

**Theme: Angel & Devil**

**Pairings: Frankie/Holt**

**Words: 442**

* * *

Holt stared at the crowd of partygoers. For once he wasn't the DJ, because he was in trouble with the school. He wasn't allowed to DJ at the dances for another couple dances. He groaned and rolled his eyes, he wanted so badly to get up and kick the party to another level, but he could see the Headless Headmistress standing by where the DJ booth was. He tapped his fingers on the table and took another swig of the punch. From the corner of his eye he saw Heath spiking the punch, and Clawd catching him doing so.

Holt watched as Clawd smacked Heath across the head and then stopped Cleo from drinking the punch. He smirked and then something very white stepped in between the scene and him. His eyes travelled up the white skirt, over the white corset to see a feathery mask over two opposite coloured eyes. Standing up he placed his hands on the girl's waist and smiled at her. "Frankie Fine, just the girl I wanted to see," he spoke over the music, "Let's hit the dance floor and partay!"

"Holt," Frankie grinned at him, "I don't think an Angel should be dancing with the Devil," she bit her lip, still smiling innocently. Holt wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer and pressed his lips to hers.

"That won't do," he grinned at her, "Maybe I gotta make you a fallen angle by enticing you into dark deeds?" he whispered into her ear. Nibbling on it softly. She giggled and squirmed in his arms before pulling away slightly. "Let's dance."

He dragged her onto the dance floor, and for the first time. Holt danced at a dance. After the dance was over, Frankie giggled and dragged him off the dance floor, holding tightly onto his hand. He saw a teacher replacing the punch and Heath grumbling something to Deuce. Clawd smacked Heath again.

Holt pulled Frankie away from those boys and into the hall. He stroked her cheek and she stared at him, frowning slightly. "Holt, the parties in their..." she murmured before he kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They backed up until Frankie's back touched the wall before he pulled out of the kiss. Hands on either side of Frankie's waist, beneath her wings.

"The Devil's power of influence is stronger than a single Angel," Holt murmured brushing some of her black and white hair from her face. She blushed and whacked his arm gently.

"This Angel is falling on her own will," she replied, still blushing. He grinned and kissed her hungrily.

* * *

**Next: Two Roads**

**23rd Theme: Bedtime Story**


	22. Two Roads

**Chapter 22 – Day 22**

**Theme: Two Roads**

**Pairings: Abbey/Romulus, Abbey/Heath**

**Words: 1, 834**

* * *

Abbey stood alongside her father on a mountain path. He spoke to her in Yetish before turning around and walking away. Her purple eyes watched as he headed back down the rocky path. Before her laid two roads. Destiny Paths. Or that's what the elders called them. She didn't believe in 'destiny', she could control her life the way she wanted to. To a certain degree, her elders had a large say in what happens in her life.

She adjusted the pack on her shoulders and stared at the wooden signs. Snow billowed around her as she tried to make out the words. After a while she made out the words 'Fire' and 'Wolf', she backed up slightly at stared at the peak of one of the mountains. These paths would make her think of her future containing those two keywords. However, she didn't have the time to make both runs.

Instead of doing the pathways, she sat down with her back to the sign and stared off. After a while she started tapping her fingers on her leg before she slid her eyes closed. She didn't need to hike to the peak to think of the future between those two words. She could do it right here. Or at least think of enough of it to figure out which path she would want to spend her time hiking. Most of the Yetis her age would choose randomly, and dislike the path they chose. She wanted to take her time in the decision.

"If destiny exists," she muttered to herself, "This my destiny, not be foolish like others."

She decided to focus on 'Fire' first. Focusing on the next couple years if she decided to follow the 'Fire' Destiny. Her eyes closed and the first thing that popped into her mind that related to 'Fire' was Heath.

_Abbey sat in the creepiteria, sitting with Frankie and Lagoona. It was study period and they were supposed to be studying. However, they group was chatting absentmindedly about anything other than the words on the page. She would occasionally slip from the conversation to read a page, and then rejoin when her interest was spiked again._

_The area around the table warmed considerably, and Frankie let out an irritated sigh. Abbey lifted her eyes from the page to see the flame-headed boy standing near the table. Hair on fire. She crossed her arms on the table and tapped the surface gently. What did he want now? _

"_Abbey, baby-"_

"_I am not child," Abbey interrupted, frowning at him. He held up his hands, looking slightly down. Another flirt, she presumed._

"_Look, the guys have been hassling me and all," he started and Abbey felt bad. She turned slightly, giving him more attention. "I was just wondering...do you think we'd ever have a chance?"_

_Abbey stared at him for a while before crossing her arms. "If flame-boy cleans up act and stops flirting nonsense with everything in skirt," she replied turning back to the paper. Frankie gave her a questioning look and Abbey shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly. Heath whooped before turning and walking away._

Abbey opened her eyes and stared at the blinding snow for a while before closing them again. This time thinking further down the road. It was important for her to get as much knowledge of what would happen if she went on the hike. She would rather think of fond times, rather than hurting times.

_Abbey sat on a chair. Frankie was putting the last finishing touches on Abbey's hair. Curled and pinned back. Frankie smiled happily down at her friend. Decked out in white, Abbey looked like a beautiful snowflake. Fur accented her wedding dress and in her veil there were snowflakes sown into the lace._

"_You look beautiful," Frankie whispered taking Abbey's hand and guiding her over to the mirror. Abbey stared at the reflection before nodding._

"_It is acceptable," she said, but looking pleased. Frankie grinned and sparked at the neck. The two hugged tightly before Frankie pulled away, looking slightly sad. Abbey touched her friends shoulder, patting it gently._

"_Are you sure about this? I mean, I know you've been dating him since the year you moved here, but it's Heath," Frankie shrugged her shoulders. Then she quickly held her hands up before Abbey could take offense, "I just want to make sure you're happy, Abbey! You're father wasn't too pleased with you marrying him, he almost refused to go to the wedding, remember? There's a reason for that, and I just want to make sure you know what you're getting into..."_

"_I do, I love Heath. I would not get married to him if I did not," she replied shaking her head, "My father wanted me to marry from village, unexpected when I brought Heath to mountains," she smoothed out her dress and turned to look at her. "I am fully aware of what can happen in future, I accept responsibility."_

"_Alright, Abbey," Frankie whispered as the door opened and Abbey's father walked in._

Abbey's eyes opened slowly and she stared at the ground. She didn't want to continue. She knew what would happen, even if she didn't see the rest of that destiny. Instead she turned to the other keyword 'Wolf'. The first thing that popped into her mind then was Romulus.

She hadn't known Romulus all that well except that he was Clawd's old friend. He went to Monster High after Crescent Moon and Monster High combined. He was one of the people who had gone to the ghoul's perfect match dating thing they had forced Abbey into. He always got flustered and confused whenever the two of the speak. Though, when she saw him talk to other ghouls, he was always flawless.

_Abbey turned at the noise of Manny Taur chasing after a smaller monster. Her eyes narrowed and she stepped to the side, cutting the two of them off. She grabbed Manny's horns and the two of them slid for a few minutes until Abbey tossed him to the side. "Rules apply to everyone, includes bull, do you not remember?" she asked, irritated. Manny groaned and rubbed his head. She walked off, not wanting to waste any time on him anymore._

_Romulus clapped when she walked past him. Causing her to stop and look at him. "That was very brave," he said, for once not stumbling over his words. "If you were a werewolf, you'd be alpha material," he spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets. Abbey rose her eyebrow._

"_If you were yeti, you would be runt," she replied, not meaning it as an insult, but just saying how it was. Romulus placed a hand over his heart._

"_Ouch," he said, but not looking at all insulted. Her head tilted. His feelings weren't easily punctured then? "Maybe you could teach me, so I'm not a runt anymore?"_

"_Puppies shouldn't play with big dogs," she replied, waving him off and started to walk away. He grabbed her arm and she turned to look at him. "What is it, puppy?"_

"_I was asking you out," he said bluntly. Her eyes widened slightly staring at him. He had never shown her any interest before. Though, if she thought about it, it was probably because he thought Heath and her were together. "Wanna hit the Coffin Bean after school and hang out?"_

_She nodded and he smiled at her, releasing her arm. As he turned to go, she stopped him. "Puppies still shouldn't play with the big dogs."_

"_The big dogs oughta learn to play nicely," he winked at her before turning and waltzing away._

Abbey opened her eyes. Frowning. She didn't think this thought train was right. Romulus had never shown any interest in her. If anything, she thought he was scared of her. Though, that wouldn't explain why he showed up to her perfect match thing if he didn't want to go one at least a date with her.

She chewed on her lip and closed her eyes. Choosing to continue on with this route. Even if it may be a wild act of her imagination.

_Abbey stared at Romulus as he stripped from his shirt and sat down on the bed beside her. He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly before laying down, resting his head on Abbey's lap. She stroked his pale face absentmindedly and he made the dog equivalent of a purr. "What're you think about?" he asked reaching up and playing with a lock of her hair._

"_Why we are not married?" she asked, looking down at him. He paused taking a moment to think that over. Then he smiled at her and sat up._

"_Cus, I wanna be able to support you and a kid before we get married. We're both in university, and I have a job that's just able to pay for food and rent with a bit of money left over. Besides, we don't need to get married to prove that I love you, or that you love me," he replied shrugging his shoulders. He reached out and cupped her face. Suddenly serious. She rose her eyebrow slightly. "If you want me to put a ring on your finger. I will. Just give me some time."_

"_Puppy has grown into a dog," she said with a quirk of a smile, "I am patient, but you do not need ring for me. I am yours either way," she leaned forwards and kissed him. "Father won't be pleased."_

"_You said your father was already angry that you moved in with a werewolf that you have been dating without any future plans for marriage. That you haven't even introduced to him yet. Add the fact that we might never get married and just live together as a common-law couple," he chuckled and his fingers slid from her cheek. "He might maim me where I stand, or refuse for us to be together. That would be worse."_

"_You are sweet," she kissed him and smiled. _

Abbey stood up and stared at the wooden sign. She could walk up the 'Fire' side. She could be in love with Heath, she could get married with her father's approval. The downside? They couldn't have children. Fire and Ice do not mix well together.

Or she could walk up the 'Wolf' side. She could be in love with Romulus, she could have children and graduate university. The downside to that? Her father would probably go to the point of breaking them up because they wouldn't get married.

She was torn. Neither of them did she have feelings for at the moment. At least not that way. However, if she walked up one pathway, she had begun to believe that destiny would set the ball rolling. So she had to decide.

Which of the two roads should she travel? Which of the two roads would she be most happy seeing?

With a deep breath she decided. Heading up the right road.

The road of the Wolf.

* * *

**Next: Bedtime Story**

**24th Theme: Unhealthy Hobby**


	23. Bedtime Story

**Chapter 23 – Day 23**

**Theme: Bedtime Story**

**Pairings: Draculaura/Clawd**

**Words: 891**

* * *

"There once was faraway kingdom. It belonged to a great king. He was strict but cared for his people. Eventually, after many years of seeing his people grow up and have children, he began to long for a child himself. However, his wives were unable to give birth to a child. Many years he continued to try for a child, and when he couldn't see any way other way. He finally took a human as a wife. She gave birth to a small baby girl. The kingdom went into celebration, everyone was incredibly happy for their king and new wife.

"Except, there was one who was unhappy. The King's elder brother. He hated his younger brother, thinking he had been cheated out of the crown. His plans to take over the throne was thwarted when the child was born. In his anger, he snuck into the girls room and stole her from her bed! He fled to his castle a few kingdoms away and went into the highest tower. There he made to kill the child.

"Alas, he could not. Her violet eyes opened and he could not finish the job. Instead, he hid the child up in the tower. He named her Draculaura, to mock his brother. As she aged she became a beautiful girl. Spending her time reading, painting and braiding things. Her uncle acted as her father, saying that she needed to stay hidden from the world, least they thought she was a monster for being a vampire.

"Her hair had grown long and beautiful. So long, that when she heard her uncle's voice, she would loop her hair around her bed post before tossing the rest down the tower. That way he was able to climb up to her tower. To give her food and care for her.

"One day, after she turned sixteen years old. A neighbouring kingdom's prince was riding by when he heard a beautiful song being sung close by. He rode towards the noise and saw a large tower. Glancing up he saw a flash of the beautiful girl in the mirror. Immediatly he wanted to go up and see her. Except, he could find no door to be found. Sadened by this, he rode home. Each day he returned back to listen to her beautiful voice.

"After a couple days, he was sitting against a tree when he heard someone approaching. Not wanting to be seen, he hid behind the tree as a man walked up and stood by the tower. He called up to the maiden and black hair fell down to the ground. A few seconds later the man climbed up and disappeared in the window.

"The next day, when he was sure the man would not show. The prince climbed the tower. Startling the princess, she had never seen any man beside her uncle in her life. However, he started to speak to her like she was an old friend, and relaxed.

"Eventually he aked her to take him as a husband. She agreed, telling him to bring a silk blanket, and each day she would braid a rope so they could climb out and go to his kingdom to wed. However, after the prince left, Draculaura's uncle climbed up the tower. He smelt an odd scent in the air. Instantly he yelled 'You were with a werewolf' and he declared her deceitful and banished her from the castle and into the wilderness. Before, he cut her hair and when the prince came back, he tossed the hair down to allow him to climb up. When the werewolf climbed to the top. Draculaura's uncle instantly attacked the werewolf, eventually causing his eyes to go blind. Forcing the werewolf to wander around the forest blind.

"Years later, the werewolf heard a beautiful voice singing sadly and followed that. Draculaura saw the werewolf and raced towards him. She threw her arms around him and sobbed. He lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her. The tears from Draculaura wetted the werewolves eyes, causing them to clear and heal.

"'What is your name?' Draculaura asked him as he brought her to his kingdom. He replied 'Clawd Wolf, the prince of werewolves,' when they got to his castle. The entire kingdom rejoiced at the return of their prince. The neighbouring kingdom heard the news and were invited to Clawd and Draculaura's wedding.

"When Dracula, the king of the neighbouring kingdom, saw the dark haired girl before the wedding. He knew it was his daughter. The two of them reunited happily, and the two kingdoms took revenge on the Dracula's brother. Then Clawd and Draculaura were happily married and had beautiful children, joining the werewolves and vampire's together forever." Draculaura closed the book and looked down at her daughter. She smiled sleepily at her mother as she snuggled into the blankets. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Mommy, is that a true story?" the small girl asked, looking up at her mother curiously. Draculaura stroked her daughters hair and shook her head. "Then why are you and Daddies names in it?"

"It's just a bedtime story," Draculaura kissed her daughters forehead, and glanced up to the door where Clawd peered in. "However, I do think of your father as a king, and you as our little princess," she giggled and tucked her daughter in. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Next: Unhealthy Hobby**

**24th Theme: Flowers**


	24. Unhealthy Hobby

**A.N – I went away last weekend, and when I got back, I was exhausted and did not feel like writing anything. I am sorry and I will try to get back into the swing of things!**

**Chapter 24 – Day 33**

**Theme: Unhealthy Hobby**

**Pairings: Heath/Toralei**

**Words: 732**

* * *

Heath stared after Toralei and sighed. She was all for them when no one was around, but the moment someone stepped into the area, she treated him like before. She said just enough to make him not leave her. He knew he was being played. He always dreamed of a girl pining after him the way he pinned after Toralei.

It was a very unhealthy hobby. He thought of her all the time. Her playful, teasing nature matched his own. She could be nasty at times, but that was because of her background. He did not care about that. However, he was beginning to wonder if he should just leave her, go back to his old ways.

He fell for it, and he had never fallen before.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked over at his friends. Once they had figured out about Heath and Toralei's relationship, they were against it. However, when they figured out how Toralei acted, they told him just to leave her. The thing was he really liked Toralei. He could make her mewl with just a touch. She had a personality to make things interesting.

They came to accept that he was not going to leave her, and just supported him in anyway. It was not like how it use to be. His friends did not get angry with him anymore if he was in a sour attitude, which showed up on him as a very pranking, taunting jerk.

When he looked back at Toralei, she waved him over with a few slow curls of her finger before she ducked into a classroom. He sighed and stood up. Walking into the room, she shut the door and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's my purfect boyfriend?" she cooed, playing with a lock of his red hair. He resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her; instead, he reached up and pulled her arms gently away from him.

"Not doing so hot," he murmured shoving his hands into his pocket and glancing away. Toralei was silent for a few seconds before reaching forwards.

"I can help you get hot," she whispered sensually. Heath held up his hands, slightly angered. He was trying to be serious and she was trying to get into his pants.

"No, Toralei, I'm not talking about that," he snapped, frowning at her. "I'm through with this," he waved to the classroom, passing his hand in her direction as well. She looked insulted and put a hand on her hip.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, clearly irritated. He groaned and leaned onto a desk.

"I'm through with being your puppet, I love you, and you know that. Yet you keep playing me as if I am freaking Pinocchio or something! I'm done," he grunted not looking at her. "If you care enough about me, you wouldn't be hiding our relationship. My friends were right, they always are."

Toralei looked slightly flustered, angry and ready to fight. "I'm hiding our relationship for you-"

"Spare me," he held up his hands and headed to the door.

"I know your friends hate me, that's why I wanted to keep it a secret! So they wouldn't getting all hissy and start a cat fight with you," she grabbed his arm, looking desperate. He frowned at her.

"Then why haven't you admitted we are dating to the rest of the school? My friends know," he waved her off, figuring she was just trying to keep her boy toy. "Stop acting so desperate," he muttered quietly.

"You want me to show that we are dating. Fine," she hissed, pulling him out of the classroom and into the hallway. The bell had rung earlier and students were still in the hallway. She then took his face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Various hoots and hollers sounded the hall before she pulled away. "Does that prove that I care?"

"Not entirely, you could do better," he murmured, leaning down and kissing her. He felt the smirk on her lips and pulled away. "Just not in public."

"Of course, I'm not about to stoop to that level of low, people would think I'm a worse kind of person!" she said, looking insulted before smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck."Just wait until later for that," she said, winking.

* * *

**Next: Flowers**

**26th Theme: Bunny**


	25. Flowers

**Chapter 25 – Day 46**

**Theme: Flowers**

**Pairings: Heath/Venus**

**Words: 436**

* * *

Venus adjusted a vase of flowers on the counter before smiling and nodding her head. She was glad she took an after school job at the local flower shop. Surrounded by beautiful flowers all day long. It was paradise! In addition, she had such a way with the flowers, that her manager had given her a raise when people gave her tips when she handed them their floral arrangements. It was just so amazing.

However, sometimes she got a customer she didn't like being in the shop at all. Today was one of those days. The flame headed boy walked into the shop and looked around. Venus was instantly on alert. If he touched and burnt any of the flowers, that entire shop could go up in flames. All those poor flowers suffering.

He walked over to the counter and did a double take when he saw her. Then he leaned on the counter. "I didn't know you were working here," he smiled at her, "It's a shame though."

"Why?" Venus asked starting on a new arrangement.

"You're beauty puts these flowers to shame," he flirted, grinning at her. She gave him a brief glance before sighing.

"Would you like to buy anything, Heath?" she asked trying to stay professional. He drummed his fingers on the counter, as if thinking.

"How about I buy you dinner, tonight?" he asked, picking up one of the Lilies and twirling it in his fingers.

"If it'll make you leave the store, fine," Venus said quickly trying to take the flower back. He looked offended. "You have a tendency of setting things on fire, Heath," she said quickly, looking pained that he was still holding the flower. "I just don't want you to harm nature."

He quickly handed her the flower and she sighed out in relief. "So that's the reason you said yes?" he looked offended. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at him shyly.

"Well...that and I don't think you're that bad of a guy," she replied with a slight shrug as she carefully placed the Lily to the side and picked up another one and tucking it into the vase. He grinned largely.

"Sweet!" he shouted, and she shot him a look. He cleared his throat before smiling, "Sorry, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Alright," she said as he turned and walked out of the store. Without buying anything. That made Venus relieved. She looked at the Lily and placed it in a thin vase by itself off to the side. "I'll bring you home later," she murmured to it, "A special memory."

* * *

**Next: Bunny**

**27th Theme: Tears**


End file.
